Nightstar
“Without death, life wouldn’t be so meaningful... Without sorrow, joy wouldn’t be as warm... And without darkness, light wouldn’t exist.” _____________________________________ Summary Family Tree Names that have been crossed out means the cat is deceased. Names with a question mark (?) beside it means their status is unknown. And three question marks replacing the name means the cat is unknown. The pink font is for she-cats and the blue font is for toms. The heart (❤️) means that they are mates, and the broken heart (��) means that they are no longer mates. The asterisk (*) means that the cat is not related by blood. Grandparents~ Maternal Littlefawn ❤️ Runningwater Paternal Orangesky ❤️ Killbite Parents~ Waterpelt ❤️ Ravenwatch Aunts & Uncles~ Maternal Floodtail �� Brightflower ❤️ Alderfur + Weaselclaw Cousins~ Maternal Weathertail ❤️ *??? + *??? �� Darkgaze ❤️ *??? + Flowerfall Nieces & Nephews~ Cloudfall + Featherkit + ?Wolfpaw + Cinder + ?Rainkit Strikekit + ??? Bumblecloud Siblings~ Snakeheart + Skypaw + Reflectingwater Mates~ (Mates that she has produced with.) �� here means that Nightstar never loved the cat. ❤️ means that she truly loved the cat. ��Wolf + ��Coal + ��Snake + ��Oscar + ❤️Silverlight + ��Ripplepath + ❤️Firerise (Cats that she loved but never became mates with.) Heavyshadow + *Bluemist *Nightstar isn’t really conscious about it. And refuses to say that she actually might have feelings for Bluemist. Even if she might impulsively do something that’s a little over-the-top. Best Friends~ Bluemist Kits~ (There are other kits, but I don’t wanna list them right now.) First Litter: Oakpaw + Blackkit Second Litter: Darkpaw + Creekpaw + Bluepaw Background Nightstar was born into a Clan whose name remains unknown to the world. She was two moons old, when her parents were taken away from her. She was left with her three siblings: Snakekit, Reflectingkit, and Skykit (though, at that time they were not named, except for Snakekit). When Nightstar was eight moons old, Skypaw and Snakepaw died from greencough. Nightstar was put into depression when it happened. She had, after all, lost her parents before and now she had lost two of her littermates! After a half moon or so, she began to find ways to cope with her depression, and returned back to her happier self. When Nightstar was a warrior—about 20 moons old—she had done a few things that she regretted instantly. She had done terrible things to her Clanmates: she lost control of herself and attacked her Clanmates, killing one of them. After that, she ran away, knowing she would’ve been exiled anyway. When she found CarnationClan, she decided she needed to hide her emotions, and told know one about her past. She thought it would help her from losing control of herself. But it didn’t, she soon lashed out, and when her beloved apprentice, Heavyshadow, had passed away, that was when Nightstar stopped hiding her emotions, and finally spoke up about her troubled past. Nightstar has a lot of history of having these “phases” where she loses control of her bloodlust mostly during big life changes. In the Dark Forest battle, Nightstar spun out of control because of Rosestar’s appearance, and killed about three cats ruthlessly. Once, Oakwish purposefully made Nightstar mad and lash out at him. And in the case where Silverlight died, Nightstar almost tried to kill Tundraflare and almost did kill a rogue. Appearance Brief Summary Description~ A small, black she-cat with a subtle gray underbelly, and yellow eyes. Her left eye is blind. '''Size & Build~ '''Nightstar is a “runt,” so she is short and small, very petite. Nightstar has a slender and skinny build. Her bone structure is thin and made for speed. '''Posture~ '''Nightstar always positions herself well-manneredly. She almost always never slouches. She holds herself very elegantly. '''Weight & Height~ Nightstar weighs about 5.8 pounds, and is as tall as 6.3''.'' Fur~ '''Sleek but soft. Short fur. '''Eye Color and Shape~ '''Nightstar’s eyes are of the shap called “rounded almond”. Her eyes are of a bright and pale shade of yellow. She has a milky-cloud in her left eye because she’s blind in it. '''Scars~ Nightstar has quite a few scars. Most of them are scatter across the side of her flank due to being attacked by a badger. She has one scar across her eye. Her left ear is slightly notched. Face Shape~ Square face and head. Whisker Color~ Black. Skin Color~ 'Black. '''Voice~'Nightstar’s voice has a very soothing, deeper voice, which can naturally become seductive around someone she’s passionate for. But when she’s feeling mischievous, her voice becomes higher-pitched (but still keeps the natural soothing part of her voice). When angered, her voice becomes higher-pitched and sharp. Personality '''Name Breakdown~ Night~ Because her fur is like the night sky. Flight~ She’s swift and cunning. Star~ Given to her by StarClan to show leadership. Lives~ Lives that have a strikethrough means that she has lost the life. 9. Courage (Lost to a fox) 8. Steadfastness (Lost before waking up from a coma) 7. Forethought (Lost because of poisoned prey) 6. Communication (Lost to Jasmine in a fight) 5. Trust (Lost to fighting Hurricane) 4. Honesty (Lost birthing Darkpaw, Creekpaw, and Bluepaw) 3. Justice (Lost to the redcough sickness) 2. Compassion 1. Strength Meaning~ Nightstar is on her second life. This means she now lacks everything that she lost. Example: Nightstar now lacks the need for justice and the need to be just in her actions—resulting in much more chaotic choices. Right now, she shows great compassion for others. On her last life, she will be much stronger—mentally and physically. Good Traits~ This is the side she shows most... *Balanced *Patient *Caring *Generous *Thoughtful *Empathetic *Wise Bad Traits~ Though she rarely shows this side because she’s ashamed of it, but this is it when she does... *Unforgiving *Fearful *Secretive *Hypocritical *Manipulative *Self-interested *Jealous *Malevolent Summary~ Nightstar is a calm and well-collected cat. She’s always patient with others, and loves caring for her own Clan like she’s their mother. Nightstar likes to give others things that they don’t have, and always takes others’ feelings into consideration. She’s a great decision-maker and natural born leader at that. Nightstar is also very wise, even-tempered and compliant. She’s usually very empathetic with others. But deep down, she can be unforgiving, guarded, self-interested, jealous, and bloodthirsty. She tries to hide her darkness and weaknesses, but sometimes they get away from her. Nightstar loves to watch other cats suffer when she shows her darkness. It brings her a boost of confidence. She also gets scared by many things, and becomes paranoid. She deceives cats to hide her true faults. She masks it so well that many won’t know. In a lot of things that she does has a secret intention that boosts her ego. Nightstar also may become manipulative if she needs to. Likes Her Clan- She loves her Clan and loves leading it. To Eat Fish- She likes water, and she happens to like the taste of fish! Water- She’s always loved getting wet, her mentor liked it, too! To Swim- Since her mentor taught her how to swim, she’s always liked swimming. Nice and Polite Cats- Nice and polite cats always make the best warriors. To Eat Crows- Know one knows why Nightstar likes crows, it's like an obsession to her. Here's the reason why: her former mentor, Blazingstar, loved crows, too! To Be Thought More Of Tthan Just A Leader- These days Nightstar finds it hard to meet someone who thinks of her more than just their leader! Kits- Nightstar’s always had a love for kits! She’s happy to finally have some of her own. She wants more though. Family- Family means many things to her. Her family was always there for her when she needed it. Honesty- Nightstar likes when cats don’t hide the truth from her, and make Nightstar feel like she can trust them. But now that she’s lost the life of Honesty, she lacks truths herself. Fighting- Nightstar never shows it and would deny it if told so, but she takes a certain pleasure in fighting. A terrifying pleasure at that, which is why she would try so hard to hide from it. She feels so guilty about it that she refuses to fight unless necessary. Not even a spar. Justice- Nightstar wants fair treatment for everyone. Anyone who acts just must be a good cat in Nightstar’s opinion. But now that she’s lost the life of justice, this is not as strong. Hurting Others’ Feelings- When Nightstar’s confidence is down, or if she’s made jealous, she usually does something horrible. For example: she thought that Silverlight loved Snowbreeze, and was cheating on Nightstar with her. In reaction, Nightstar cheated on Silverlight. She regretted it, but really, she loved it. Mating- Nightstar is a whore. The only thing that held her back was her nine-life traits: Honesty and Communication. Dislikes Mean and Rude Cats- Who doesn’t like mean and rude cats? Lizards- For a cat who likes to eat fish, Nightstar hates the taste of lizards or any reptile for that matter. Cats Who Think They’re Perfect- Nightstar has never liked cats who think they are so perfect. They’re egoistic, arrogant, ignorant, and they're just full of themselves in general. Cats That Believe in Destiny- Nightstar has always believed in free will rather than thinking that she has a destiny laid out already and that she has to follow. Everyone dies one day, but she believes that you make your own choices. To Be Thought Of Nothing But A Leader- She hates it! She wants others to see her for who she truly is! Cats whom don’t take responsibility for their actions- The blame shouldn’t be put on the one who didn’t do it. Cats Whom Blame Themselves For What Isn’t Their Fault- Silverlight does it all the time. Nightstar hates that he thinks he’s the cause of the bad things that happen within the Clan. Dishonesty- Especially from Clanmates is horrible. Nightstar hates when someone lies to her face—it makes her somewhat concerned or suspicious of them. The truth hurts and ignorance is bliss, but Nightstar would rather the pain than the happiness; true courage is facing the truth—what most are afraid of. But she lacks Honesty herself now. Injustice- When Nightstar thinks of something injust, she thinks of murderers, and cats whom are self-fish and don’t care for anyone else. Nightstar’s witnessed it first-hand. But now that she’s lost the life of Justice, she lacks desire for it. Being Called Weak- It brings her back to when she was a kit. Everyone called her weak for being a runt. Because of this, she hides most of her weaknesses to everyone else. Twolegs- Nightstar almost got taken from a Twoleg once. It wasn’t a nice feeling. Fears Being Chased Out- If her Clan figured out that she was really just awful inside. Do you think that they’d let her be leader? Her Past- Nightstar lived in the Dark Forest Clan. The name didn't mean anything, but the Clans around her had evil cats. Nightstar wasn't particularly evil, but she has done some things that she wants to forget. Dying Alone- Nightstar wants to die with someone she truly cares for, for someone she loves. The possibilities of becoming a monster- Nightstar already knows she is one, but she denies it to no end. She hides that self deeply to forget it. But without Justice, she has a harder time holding it back. Losing Those She Loves- Nightstar is troubled about it. She doesn’t want her loved ones to die. Ever since Heavyshadow died, she wishes for it not to happen again. And it troubles her even more so since Oscar jumped. Her Secret Love for Bloodshed- It worries her very much, and she would never admit it and if she did, not proudly. She doesn’t want to have that secret satisfaction when she feels her teeth sink into skin or her claws pierce flesh. So she tries not to battle or spar, or even claw someone for a punishment. Luckily, a good substitute is killing prey. Herself- What if Nightstar loses herself and ends up hurting others? She can already feel herself slipping. Making A Mistake- When Nightstar makes a mistake it usually leads to severe consequences, and Nightstar doesn’t want her Clan to suffer from her mistakes. What May Occur in the Future- So much can happen in the future! Nightstar has no hope of it being very great either. And without her life trait of Forethought, she has a harder time telling of her consequences. Skills & Stats Swimming- 8/10 Nightstar is a good swimmer, she’s worked hard at learning it, therefore, she excels. Fishing- 9/10-''' Nightstar is very talented at fishing, she's better at fishing than she is at hunting! 'Climbing- 9/10- '''Nightstar is a great climber, especially when climbing rocks. '''Fighting- 9/10-' Despite her tiny-size and lack of depth perception, Nightstar is great at fighting. She uses her size to her advantage, some fighting moves aren't something an average-sized cat can do. '''Balancing- 10/10- '''Nightstar has a very abnormal talent of balancing—with no fear of heights at all—Nightstar is great at balancing with trust in herself of not falling. '''Lying- 8/10- '''Just like Reflectingwater. Nightstar usually only uses it to mask her own darkness. '''Agility- 10/10- Moving quickly is what she was built for! Sight'- 4/10- Nightstar is half blind, so obviously she’s not that great at it.' Hearing- 8/10- '''Being half blind enhanced her hearing ability a tiny bit. '''Smell- 6/10- '''Nightstar isn’t too great at smelling. She can have a hard time smelling certain scents. '''Feeling'- 10/10- '''Nightstar is greatly empathetic with others. She is known as an empath. '''Emotion'- 6/10- '''Nightstar has gotten better, but she still lacks the need to show emotion. '''Taste- 7/10- '''Nightstar isn’t too great at tasting things either. '''Strength- 4/10- '''Nightstar is easily over-powered if she has no where to run. If she’s pinned to the ground, the chances are she won’t be able to escape. (She will be stronger once she only has the life of strength). '''Mental Toughness- 4/10- '''Nightstar has a hard time coping with difficult situations. She can hide it very well, but on the inside she would probably be losing it. '''Endurance- 8/10- '''Nightstar is okay at it. '''Charisma'- 9/10- '''Nightstar can be persuasive if need be. '''Intelligence- 9/10- '''Nightstar is usually very intellectual, though, there are times where she loses her grip. ''Trust Waterpelt~ 100% (deceased) Ravenwatch~ 100% (alive) Snakeheart~ 85% (alive) Skypaw~ 100% (deceased) Reflectingwater~ 50% (deceased) Kyurem~ 90% (status: unknown) Darkstar~ 70% (status: unknown) Blazingstar~ 100% (status: unknown) Rosestar~ 10% (deceased) Soulrise~ 85% (status: unknown) Bluemist~ 100% (alive) Snowheart~ 90% (deceased) Windstorm~ 100% (alive) Cedarleaf~ 90% (deceased) Mistnose~ 10% (status: unknown) Elmshade~ 5% (status: unknown) Frostflower~ 5% (deceased) Shadestorm~ 87% (status: unknown) Heavyshadow~ 92% (deceased) Twistedoak~ 96% (deceased) Ivyheart~ 30% (deceased) Jupiterstripe~ 90% (deceased) Brokentooth~ 78% (status: unknown) Cowface~ 70% (deceased) Stormclaw~ 79% (status: unknown) Snowcloud~ 0% (deceased) Oakwish~ 90% (deceased) Breezekit~ 75% (status: unknown) Voidfall~ 85% (dceased) Gingerflower~ 90% (dlive) Dakota~ 80% (deceased) Silverlight~ 100% (deceased) Sandpetal ~ 89% (deceased) Skypaw~ 80% (deceased) Silverfrost~ 90% (deceased) Jadepaw~ 80% (deceased) Oscar~ 100% (deceased) Dustyleaf~ 99% (deceased) Leafpaw~ 70% (deceased) Rainpaw~ 80% (status: unknown) Shademist~ 90% (status: unknown) Redblaze~ 95% (deceased) Meadowheart~ 80% (alive) Mistwing~ 80% (status: unknown) Moonfeather~ 70% (status: unknown) Reedfin~ 80% (deceased) Pinestorm~ 80% (deceased) Tundraflare~ 90% (alive) Split~ 70% (alive) Bear~ 85% (alive) Illusion~ 90% (alive) Tiki~ 10% (deceased) Blackkit~ 100% (alive) Oakpaw~ 100% (alive) Mistfur~ 100% (alive) Creekpaw~ 90% (alive) Darkpaw~ 100% (alive) Bluepaw~ 90% (alive) Firerise~ 80% (alive) Thoughts Waterpelt- Nightstar’s mother! She loved her very much. Ravenwatch- Basically the same way Nightstar thinks of Waterpelt. She loved her father. Snakeheart- Even though Nightstar’s brother was always so high-strung. She loved her brother as well. Skypaw- Nightstar’s sister. She loved Skypaw as well. She was very sad when Skypaw died. Rosestar- When Nightstar first met Rosestar, she was a very collected cat. If Nightstar saw her now, she’d probably barely recognize her from the cat she used to be. Bluemist- Bluemist has always been a best friend to Nightstar. Nightstar has known Bluemist for as long as she’s been in CarnationClan. Nightstar secretly has much more love for Bluemist than friendship goes, but denies it since she’s unfamiliar with the feeling and knows Bluemist loves Echobean and that she’s a medicine cat. Plus, Nightstar still loves Silverlight. Nightstar really doesn’t know that she loves Bluemist in a more sexual way. Soulrise- Soulrise wasn’t a best friend at first. Nightstar grew a liking on Soulrise when she became an apprentice. Snowheart- She was a nice, young medicine cat apprentice. A shame she died so young. Mistnose- He left the Clan fair and square. It would be hard to believe that Nightstar used to have a small crush on him, he was a great Clan member, but he wasn't loyalist. Elmshade- Just like Mistnose, he left the Clan. He wasn’t the best. Elmshade tried to hurt Heavyshadow wrongfully, in which Nightstar did not like. Cedarleaf- Even if Cedarleaf almost killed a cat, Nightstar doesn’t blame her. Cedarleaf was controlled by Tigerstar after all. Nightstar doesn’t think of her as a friend, but she did think of her as a valued member when she was her deputy. Frostflower- Frostflower had good potential. She wasted it in worry; Frostflower let herself become consumed in fear and anger. Nightstar thinks less of her than before. Shadestorm- Shadestorm is nice and Nightstar does think of her as a friend. She hated that Shadestorm quit. Heavyshadow- Even if Heavyshadow is in StarClan now, Nightstar still won’t stop thinking about him. She fell in love with him, she will never forget about him. Ivyheart- Nightstar thinks Ivyheart is a very melodramatic cat. Ivyheart was a sad cat in which Nightstar isn’t too fond of. She's been disappointed in Ivyheart ever since she disrespected Bluemist, Cedarleaf, and her, and she also got into a fight with Heavyshadow. Twistedoak- Poor Twistedoak. Nightstar was happy for her. She’d wanted to be a warrior, but it never happened, and instead, she became a medicine cat. Then she died of an illness unknown. Windstorm- Nightstar doesn’t really know much about Windstorm, but she has a good opinion on her. Cowface- '''Nightstar thinks he was a goof-ball. '''Brokentooth- Just like many others—he left. He was a rude and mean cat, Nightstar thinks it’t hard to believe that he may’te cared about someone at one point in time. Stormclaw- Nightstar felt deep sympathy for him. He lost his mate, Shadestorm! She just up and left. Though, Nightstar’s kinda sad that he quit. Jupiterstripe- Jupiterstripe served Nightstar well as a deputy, and will always remember him. Snowcloud- Disappointment is all she feels. Disappointment in that she chose a dark path instead of light. Disappointment in that StarClan let her lead another life. Disappointment in that Frostflower never changed her ways. Disappointment in that she never learned. Frostflower was a disappointment when she was in love with Elmshade. Her heart broke when she was with him. Disappointment in that she fell in love with Jupiterstripe and broke his heart by doing what she did. She was a pure disappointment, and Nightstar is ashamed that she felt hope for her future that she threw away. Nightstar now can’t believe that “Tea Kitty” would still be against Nightstar. Reflectingwater- Nightstar loves Reflectingwater, she is her sister after all. But she was crazy. But then again, was she really? Nightstar is sad that she killed herself. Redblaze- It’s a shame he died. Oakwish- He was okay...Nightstar doesn’t really like him too much since he made her claw him out of anger, just so he would be “punished!” Silverlight- Nightstar used to resent him, but now she can’t. She let him suffer too much pain. She blames herself. She feels so much guilt for falling in love with Firerise so fast. She mourns his death. Nightstar is glad that Silverlight and her are plotting. Oscar- Nightstar misses him…She wishes she could know why he jumped. Dakota- He was a good warrior. Too bad he died so early! Reedfin- Nightstar liked Reedfin, she was a good warrior and would have been a good mother, too. Tundraflare- Nightstar doesn’t forgive Tundraflare for putting such pain on Silverlight. Nightstar blames herself but she also blames Tundraflare for it. Sootcloud- Nightstar thinks he reminds her of her brother…But she doesn’t like his arrogance and lack of caring for others. Or that’s what she’s started observing in him. Ripplepath- Ugh, why did Nightstar have to choose him? To cheat on Silverlight? But at the same time…She loved the feeling of cheating on Silverlight like that. Mistfur- Nightstar thinks she made a good choice on making Mistfur deputy. She has been serving the Clan well. Bluepaw- Nightstar feels guilty that she wasn’t as involved with her kit’s life like she needed to be. Other than that, Bluepaw needs to learn not to be so mean! Darkpaw- Nightstar also feels sympathy for him. But she also holds dread. She’s heard and felt his dark intentions.... Firerise- Nightstar thinks he’s handsome and dreamy. She fell for him quite unexpectedly quick. She cares less for him now that they broke up. Facts *Nightstar was originally going to be a kittypet, but was changed once PreyHuntress joined CarnationClan. *Nightstar was inspired by PreyHuntress’s cat named Taft, who had died not too long before Nightstar was made. *Huntress really wanted Nightstar to be an emotionless cat, but decided that it didn’t fit. *Nightstar is an empath. She also can see spirits. *Nightstar is technically heteroflexible, but she doesn’t know and will always deny it. Category:OC Category:High Rankings